Kiss in everybody's Ears
by Lovely A
Summary: Vaut mieux regarder où l'on baise. Ainsi, on évite de le faire dans les oreilles des gens. [HpDm]


**Disclaimer :** Persos pas à moi, blablabla, juste l'histoire et reblablabla

**Dédicace : **À Arwen, parce qu'elle me corrige et qu'elle mérite bien un petit cadeau.

À Crackos, parce qu'elle m'a aidée avec ce Os, et que c'est toujours super de lui parler.

À Lynarsiane, parce qu'avec sa fic Hypothermie (que je vous conseille vraiment à tous!), elle m'a remonté le moral et qu'elle m'a fait clore ce Os avec classe.

**Auteur Note :** Hello à tous! Me revoilà, avec un Os de 34 pages Word (C'est court, vous trouvez pas?), qui, j'espère, vous plaira. J'y est passé beaucoup de temps, et je l'aie même recommencé une fois au complet parce que je n'étais pas satisfaite

Et une petite note sur la suite du Lionceau. Maintenant que mon Os est finit, je devrais m'y mettre. Je crois que je vais faire une douzaine de chapitres, et j'ai déjà pleins d'idées loufoques en tête, ainsi que deux chapitres en planning dans la tête.

Maintenant, je n'aie plus qu'à vous souhaitez une bonne longue lecture!

* * *

_Cher Potter,_

_Tu sais, je crois bien que j'ai mit la main sur ton problème. Les cours d'Histoires sont parfois bénéfiques, comme tu pourras le lire bientôt. C'est fou à quel point ces cours sont pratiques pour trouver des solutions à des trucs sans intérêts!_

_Enfin bref. Je vais en venir au point intéressant._

_Tu es une vierge effarouchée. Non mais, refuser le lit d'un nombre incalculable de filles et de gars et foutre son poing à la gueule de la moindre personne qui frôlerait ses fesses –sans avoir avertis d'abord-, il faut le faire. _

_Tout ça tient la route, non? Surtout, ne me remercie pas de t'avoir ouvert les yeux. Gentleman oblige._

_Draco Malfoy_

Le papier se froissa violemment alors que le lecteur levait les yeux vers l'auteur de cette absurdité. Mais Malfoy était nonchalamment couché à travers de sa table, gribouillant il ne savait quoi sur un bout de parchemin.

Ses yeux verts se plissèrent alors qu'il se mit à réfléchir. Le jeune homme blond venait tout juste de lui envoyer le papier, en forme de cygne, comme il avait prit l'habitude de le faire. Il semblait bien s'ennuyer, et Harry devina qu'il lui avait sûrement envoyer le parchemin pour le provoquer, pour qu'il lui réponde ensuite. Une petite querelle sur papier pour tuer le temps? C'était une bonne idée, mais le Gryffondor préférait dormir dans ses cours d'Histoire de la Magie.

Fixant toujours le garçon, Harry se demanda ce qu'il devait faire. L'ignorer et reprendre son sommeil ou lui répondre? Dormir et répondre aux provocations étaient courantes dans sa vie, même s'il ne savait pas ce qui lui prenait le plus de temps. Il savait par cœur comment les deux choses se terminaient. Pour le sommeil, il finissait par se réveiller. Avec Malfoy, ils se bagarraient d'une manière ou d'une autre et on finissait toujours par les séparer. On pouvait donc conclure que dormir et les emmerdes avec le blondinet était tout simplement des routines.

Et bon, parfois, on aimait bien changer les routines. Le brun venait de décider qu'il voulait changer cette routine. Mais pour aller vers quoi? Il ne pouvait décidément pas imaginer une vie sans que Draco Malfoy n'y mette le bout de son nez.

C'est certain que le Serpentard était un con finit, et qu'il avait peu souvent raison. Comme exemple, prendre la lettre qu'il venait tout juste de lui envoyer. Voyons, comme si Harry Potter était une vierge effarouchée! Il faisait juste bien choisir ses partenaires. Et des gens qui se jetaient à ses pieds pour se faire baisé ne faisait pas partit de ses critères de sélection.

Son visage s'éclaira soudainement. Il prit le premier parchemin qui lui tomba sous la main, trempa sa plume dans son encre et commença à écrire.

_Malfoy,_

_Effectivement, je ne te remercierais pas de m'avoir ouvert les yeux. Je dormais très bien avant de recevoir ta lettre. _

_Je suis désolé que tu penses une telle chose de moi. Ne sais-tu donc pas qu'il est important de bien connaître ses ennemis? Et après tout ce temps, j'aurais cru que tu me connaîtrais mieux, juste du fait que tu passes beaucoup de temps en ma compagnie – que se soit voulu ou non._

_Démentir tes paroles m'aurait bien fait plaisir, mais j'imagine qu'un gentleman comme toi ne s'abaisserait pas à faire ce que j'ai en tête._

_Harry Potter_

Tout en ricanant sous sa barbe, Harry transforma le parchemin en oiseau et l'envoya droit sur Malfoy.

Celui-ci s'était finalement assoupit. Le Gryffindor sourit de loin et avec sa baguette, ordonna au volatile de papier de tirer une mèche des cheveux blonds. Le propriétaire grogna et ouvrit un de ses yeux argentés. Il referma sa main sur le parchemin, tout en jetant un regard vers Potter qui le fixait en souriant.

Draco ouvrit la lettre. Au cours de sa lecture, le brun pu voir les lèvres de son ennemi se retrousser. Il fut frustré de ne pas pouvoir donner un nom au sourire.

Harry observa le visage amusé, ainsi que le corps relaxé de Draco, pendant qu'il cherchait un parchemin potable. Il l'observa gratter avec grâce son parchemin, et ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait bien envie de le démentir. Malfoy était bien foutu, et ne rechercherait certainement pas une quelconque attache auprès de lui.

Une partie de jambes en l'air avec son ennemi de longues dates, ça pouvait être sympa, non? Et puis, c'était une manière comme une autre de faire du sport. Car être la Némésis en chef de Draco Malfoy, c'était du sport.

Échanger des insultes musclait la langue, l'échange de regards haineux musclaient les yeux, le Quidditch devenait plus dangereux que de se faire poursuivre par un dragon, les sortilèges étaient très pratique pour l'agilité et la flexibilité et les bagarres à mains nues aidaient pour endurer la douleur.

Et après qu'on vienne lui dire qu'il n'avait pas eu droit à une préparation spéciale pour vaincre Voldemort…

Il referma avec habilité la main sur le parchemin que venait de lui envoyer Malfoy. Le blond ne le regardait déjà plus. Harry se demanda ce qui pouvait bien se passer sur le parchemin sur lequel il gribouillait depuis le début du cours… Il finirait bien par le savoir un jour, s'il y mettait du sien.

_Potter, Potter,_

_Je pourrais très bien te retourner ton paragraphe sur le sujet 'bien connaître son ennemi'. _

_Tu devrais quand même savoir que ce genre de proposition plaît toujours à un gentleman. Parce que franchement, être courtois serait quelque chose d'haïssable à la longue, s'il n'y avait pas tous ces petits plus. _

_Alors, si tu as vraiment assez de couilles pour le faire, je serais ravi que tu démentes mes paroles. Mais… n'oublie pas que je suis difficile à satisfaire. _

_D.M._

Oh, qu'il soit difficile ou non à satisfaire, le jeune Malfoy prendrait son pied, c'était certain. Harry ne voulait pas se vanter, mais il était bon au pieu. Même très, très bon selon ses amants.

C'était une autre raison du pourquoi il ne sautait pas sur tout ce qui bougeait, bien qu'il gardait cette raison pour lui. Il fallait le mériter. Coucher avec Harry Potter était un honneur.

Mais… est-ce que Malfoy méritait de coucher avec lui, mmh? Avec un peu de chance, le Serpentard aurait tellement aimé son expérience qu'il allait raconter à tout vents qu'il était une vraie bête de sexe.

L'adolescent brun poussa alors un soupir à fendre l'âme. Il exagérait, quand même. Heureusement qu'il ne faisait que penser. Il paraissait vraiment vantard…

Se faisant la remarque qu'il pensait trop, Harry s'allongea confortablement sur son bureau. Il restait encore une bonne heure avant que le cours se termine. D'ici là, il pouvait bien se permettre de réfléchir à tout ce qu'il ferait subir à son vieil ennemi…

Ou peut-être pas.

La classe d'Histoire n'était pas un très bon endroit pour finir excité…

* * *

**OoOoOo**

* * *

Draco posa sa plume, puis s'étira comme un chat. Il fit ensuite craquer son cou, avec un petit sourire satisfait. Ses devoirs étaient maintenant terminés, le blond pourrait se relaxer tout le week-end.

Alors qu'il ramassait ses affaires, un jeune homme noir se laissa tomber à ses côtés.

-Dracoooo! Gémit le garçon. Je ne sais plus quoi faire.

-Salut Blaise. Répondit Draco en tournant la tête vers son meilleur ami. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne fais pas ce que je te suggère depuis une semaine? Demanda t-il en fermant son dernier livre.

-Figure-toi que mourir ne fait pas partit de mes plans. Grogna le Serpentard en posant ses pieds sur la table.

-Il t'aime trop pour te tuer, imbécile. Répondit le préfet en roulant des yeux.

-S'il m'aime, pourquoi est-ce qu'il fait toujours l'indifférent? Peut-être que ce n'est pas vrai!

-T'es vraiment trop con, parfois. Soupira le jeune Malfoy en se levant.

Il commença lentement à marcher vers la sortie, bientôt rejoint par son ami.

-J'y connais rien en amour, plutôt. Répliqua le Serpentard avec un pauvre sourire. Et tu connais le mec autant que moi! C'est loin de me rassurer.

-Justement. Je connais assez le mec pour dire qu'il est dingue de toi comme pas possible. Le mec perd juste tout son cran quand il est question de toi! S'exclama Draco en s'arrêtant brusquement.

-Mais pourquoi!

-Je n'en sais rien je ne suis pas dans sa tête! Il est tellement renfermé que ça doit être un miracle si on a découvert qu'il t'aime! Si tu veux plus d'informations, va le voir et parle lui sérieusement! ET FAIS-LE CE SOIR!

Sous cette exclamation de fureur trop retenue, le blond reprit sa route. Son meilleur ami, choqué, resta bêtement planté au milieu du couloir.

Draco Malfoy avait tout bêtement perdu son sang-froid. Mais on pouvait le comprendre. L'histoire entre Blaise Zabini et Théodore Nott était devenu tout un quelque chose pour les plus proches amis des principaux concernés.

Le préfet des Serpentard avait besoin d'un remontant...

Et Harry Potter passait justement dans le coin.

-Oh! Salut Malfoy. Lança le brun, un sourire naissant sur son visage hâlé.

-Hello Potter. Répliqua t-il avec nonchalance, s'arrêtant devant le Gryffondor.

-Alors… Tu avais quelque chose de prévu, juste là?

-Je voulais prévoir quelque chose. Pourquoi? Demanda le jeune Malfoy en fronçant ses sourcils blonds.

Harry fit quelques pas en avant, se collant pratiquement sur son vieux rival.

-Je me disais que… ça serait un excellent moment pour te démentir, tu vois ce que je veux dire? Souffla sensuellement l'adolescent en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

-Oh. Ne trouva qu'à redire Draco. Ouais, tu peux toujours _tenter_ de me démentir. Continua t-il avec plus d'assurance.

Il se retient de déglutir en apercevant la lueur déterminée et perverse dans les yeux verts de Potter.

-Je vais te faire démentir. Tu vas le crier.

Un sourire amusé se dessina sur les lèvres du blond. Bizarrement –bien que Draco devrait admettre qu'il avait eu tort sur la sexualité non active du Survivant– le Serpentard _voulait_ qu'Harry Potter lui en fasse voir de toutes les couleurs.

C'est en plongeant ses yeux d'argent dans ceux du brun, et en étant si près de lui, que le préfet remarqua qu'ils faisaient presque la même taille.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il s'en foutait de qui était plus grand que qui. Parce que le brun venait de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Draco enfouit ses mains presque immédiatement dans les cheveux de son vis-à-vis, goûtant des doigts la douceur des mèches folles. Harry, lui, mit une de ses mains sur une de ses fesses, et l'autre, il la glissa doucement sur sa nuque.

Lorsque la langue gourmande du Gryffondor quémanda l'entrée, et qu'elle se mit à tournoyer avec la sienne, Draco savait qu'il avait perdu. Il savait que, que Potter y aille doucement ou avec violence, il prendrait son pied. Et qu'il finirait par se démentir lui-même de la façon que son futur amant le voudrait.

Le Serpentard se sentit buter contre le mur et la poigne sur sa fesse se resserra quelque peu. Draco remarqua aussi qu'il avait laissé tomber ses affaires un moment donné, et les poussa un peu du pied pour ne pas qu'elles soient dans leurs jambes.

Le souffle commençaient à leur manquer, alors Harry brisa le baiser et recula sa tête de quelques centimètres. Un petit sourire étira ses lèvres lorsqu'il vit que Malfoy avait toujours les siens fermés, les lèvres rougis et les cheveux quelques peu débraillé.

Et si le blond était dans cet état, c'était à cause de lui. Cette constatation le fit sourire un peu plus.

Les perles argentées finirent par se découvrir, et le Serpentard fut surpris de voir le brun le regarder avec un sourire… bizarre. Toutefois il ne dit rien et enroula ses bras autour des épaules larges du Survivant, tout en s'accotant contre le mur. Ses cheveux lui barraient peut-être légèrement la vue, mais il ne manqua pas de voir le Gryffondor fixer son cou, puis se lécher les lèvres.

Draco se mordit la sienne, et Harry, qui ne manqua pas ce geste, remonta ses yeux verts. Le cœur du brun manqua un battement lorsqu'il remarqua la teinte métallique qu'avaient prise les prunelles du Serpentard.

Envieux d'_entendre_ Malfoy, il plongea son visage dans le cou gracile et pâle. Dents, langue et lèvres dehors, l'adolescent se mit à pratiquer morsures, léchages, embrassades et tout ce qu'il pouvait faire à cet endroit.

Et Draco gémit, faiblement, mais gémit quand même. Un léger frisson traversa le corps du brun quand il entendit ce son. Sa langue remonta le long du cou de son futur amant, puis sa bouche mordilla le lobe du blond.

-Est-ce que ça commence bien, Malfoy? Souffla Harry dans son oreille. Le Serpentard frémit, puis grogna. Aurais-tu perdu la voix –

Draco n'aurait jamais le plaisir d'entendre la fin de la phrase.

Le mur derrière eux venait de disparaître, et ils tombèrent.

* * *

**OoOoOo**

* * *

-Mais où est Harry! Questionna Hermione d'un ton brusque en reposant sa plume.

-Il est partit quand tu as commencé à parler d'études. Répondit Ginny, sans lever son nez de son bouquin.

-'Ry m'a dit qu'il avait quelque chose à faire. Ajouta Ron en se laissant tomber sur une chaise. On put voir un Dean maugréant passer et Ronald sourit. Il tenait une nouvelle victoire aux échecs.

-Et bah voyons! Nos derniers examens avant Noël sont dans deux jours, et lui, il va se balader! Continua la brune.

-C'est pas comme s'il avait _vraiment_ besoin d'étudier… Répliqua la plus jeune, en refermant finalement son livre.

-_Qu'est qui s'est passé?_ Les deux filles tournèrent brusquement la tête vers Ron, qui leva les mains vers le ciel.

-C'est pas moi! On dirait… Harry. Hermione plissa les yeux à la réponse du rouquin. Il avait raison…

-_J'en sais rien. Mais… qu'est qu'on n'en à faire?_ Un petit rire résonna par la suite.

Les quelques personnes dans la salle commune des Gryffondor ne pipaient pas un mot. C'est à peine s'ils respiraient.

-_Vu de ce côté… Ça nous évitera de chercher une salle de classe._ Lâcha la voix qui ressemblait à celle d'Harry.

-_Illusem…_Murmura la seconde. Ensuite, un bruit de succion s'éleva dans les airs.

-On dirait que ça sort de partout. Commenta quelqu'un, brisant le silence de la salle.

À ce commentaire, Hermione fronça encore plus les sourcils. Ce phénomène lui était familier, mais elle n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom dessus…

-_Mmh… Et si... tu me montrais ce que tu sais… oh! faire avec tes mains… Potter._ Un cri étranglé sortit de la gorge de Ron en reconnaissant la voix du garçon qui venait de parler. Comme le reste de la salle commune, d'ailleurs.

Alors que des chuchotements commençaient à s'élever, Hermione se mit les doigts sur ses tempes et les massa.

Elle _devait_ trouver ce qui leurs faisaient entendre les voix de Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter, qui était bien partit pour faire quelque chose que seuls les pervers avertis et les voyeurs voudraient entendre. Et elle ne faisait partit d'aucune de ces deux catégories.

* * *

**OoOoOo**

* * *

Nullement conscient de ce qui se passait dans la salle commune des Gryffondor _et_ dans le restant de Poudlard, Draco et Harry continuaient de faire ce qu'ils faisaient dans le drôle d'endroit où ils étaient tombés. La pièce en question n'était pas très grande, quatre mètres par quatre environ. Entre les pierres, une grande quantité de lignes multicolores voyageaient. Ce n'était certes pas une chose courante, mais les deux garçons étaient trop concentrés l'un sur l'autre pour s'en préoccuper…

Ce qui voulait dire qu'Harry avait écouté Draco, et que ses mains voyageaient langoureusement sur le corps pâle. Le blond gémissait agréablement et le Gryffondor adorait cela.

Il était tellement concentré à faire gémir le Serpentard qu'il ne remarqua même pas que ce dernier avait défait sa cravate et qu'il déboutonnait maintenant sa chemise. C'est lorsqu'il sentit les mains moites de Draco sur son torse qu'il cessa tout mouvement. Harry souffla de satisfaction dans le cou du blond – il avait découvert qu'il aimait y enfouir son visage.

-Ça ne t'en prend pas gros pour lâcher prise… Rigola doucement le Serpentard à son oreille.

Prenant cela comme une sorte de défi, Harry releva sa tête et posa brusquement ses lèvres sur celles de son vis-à-vis. Il engouffra sa langue aussitôt que la bouche de Draco s'ouvrit, et le brun commença un baiser fiévreux et passionné. Le Gryffondor se mit aussi à onduler contre l'autre corps et il entendit ses gémissements se mélanger avec ceux du blond dans leurs deux bouches unies.

Les mains du Serpentard étaient maintenant dans son dos, le massant sensuellement, faisant pratiquement ronronner Harry. Ce dernier brisa le baiser et posa son front sur celui de Draco.

-J'te jure que dans les jours qui suivent, je te kidnappe encore. Mais cette fois, c'est pour que tu me montres tes talents de masseur. Le blond éclata de rire, et le Gryffondor sourit en l'entendant.

-Tu comptes me payer?

-Oui. Que dirais-tu d'une paye en nature? Histoire de… Le Serpentard lui coupa la parole en lui mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

-Avant de faire des plans, finit ce que tu as commencé ici. Dit-il ensuite, tout en poussant dans le dos d'Harry pour le rapprocher de lui.

-C'est une excellente idée. Murmura le brun, tout en glissant ses mains vers le pantalon du blond.

* * *

**OoOoOo**

* * *

Blaise avança encore de quelques pas, un sourire vainqueur accroché sur ses lèvres noires. Il posa ses mains de chaque côté de la tête de Théo, emprisonnant ce dernier entre lui et le mur.

-Je… Ce n'est pas ça que je voulais dire… Tenta alors de se justifier l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs.

Le noir soupira, puis rapprocha un peu plus son visage de l'autre Serpentard.

-Pourquoi est-ce tu n'arrêtes pas de nier, Théo? Demanda doucement Blaise, une pointe de tristesse pointant sans qu'il ne le veuille.

-Parce que… je… Les yeux mauves se mirent à éviter les deux autres. Je ne veux pas finir comme tout tes anciens amants. Répondit-il finalement.

-Tu ne seras jamais comme eux. Répliqua simplement le noir avec un sourire soulagé.

-Ah bon? Et… pourquoi? Théo replongea ses yeux dans ceux de Blaise. Il retient un hoquet de surprise en lisant clairement la réponse dans les pupilles noires.

-Parce que je –

-_AAahhhmmmmhh!_ Le fort gémissement qui retentit dans le dortoir fit sursauter les deux adolescents qui se séparèrent brusquement.

-_T'aimes ça, Malfoy?_ Continua une autre voix. En entendant le nom de leur ami, les deux Serpentard se regardèrent avec de grands yeux.

-Potter? Lâcha faiblement Théo.

-_Ça ne se voit pas assez? _Entendirent-ils résonner, les surprenant un peu plus.

-Draco… Grogna Blaise en plissant les yeux. Je vais le tuer!

Et sur ce, il se dirigea vers la porte. Le noir l'ouvrit à la volée, faisant sursauter Théo qui s'était concentré sur les voix. Blaise était pratiquement rendu en bas des marches quand il sortit à son tour du dortoir. Le Slytherin remarqua que les voix de Draco et Potter résonnait dans la salle commune aussi.

-Tu es certaine qu'ils sont là, Pans'? Demanda Blaise d'une voix doucereuse.

-Plus que certaine! Affirma la jeune femme. Il faut aller le prévenir, et maintenant! Continua t-elle alors que Théo s'accotait contre le fauteuil où était installée Millicent.

-Non. Répondit le meilleur ami de Draco avec un sourire maniaque.

-Et pourquoi pas? Questionna Millicent en levant la tête.

-Pour une petite vengeance… Répondit mystérieusement le garçon en forçant Pansy à s'asseoir au côté de la blonde.

-Si jamais il se fâche, tu devras tout encaisser. Dit Théo d'un ton nonchalant, finissant de convaincre Pansy, qui soupira, vaincue.

-_On passe à l'étape –_

-_Ta gueule et agis Potter! Je veux pas que tu me –Ôoh putain!– fasses un rapport!_

-À l'entendre, Potter a l'air d'être un sacré coup… Commenta soudainement Millicent.

-Ce qui est certain, c'est que Dray ne pourra plus le traiter de coincé du cul. Tout le monde acquiesça à la remarque de Pansy.

* * *

**OoOoOo**

* * *

Pendant ce temps, ne se doutant de rien, Harry commençait lentement à se glisser dans le corps de Draco. Ce dernier ferma les yeux et serra les dents, partagé entre plaisir et douleur. Il encra ses doigts dans la chair des épaules du Gryffondor, qui cessa son avancé.

-Potter… continue. Grogna le blond en resserrant inconsciemment ses jambes autour de la taille d'Harry.

Le brun fit ce qui lui était demandé et continua à pousser lentement, guettant le visage de son amant. Mais très vite, le visage pâle n'afficha pratiquement plus de douleur, et l'attrapeur des rouge et or se permit un tout petit coup de rein… qui ne manqua pas de les faire gémir tous les deux.

Un mouvement de va et vient continu finit par s'instaurer progressivement, ainsi que tous les bruits qui venait avec.

-P'tain… t'es tellement bon! Haleta Harry tout en s'enfonçant profondément dans un Draco qui cria de plaisir.

La sueur avait fait son boulot, mouillant de la tête aux pieds les deux adolescents. Encore prisonniers de leurs vêtements –ils n'avaient pas pris le temps de les enlever au complet–, ils avaient l'impression qu'il faisait encore plus chaud qu'il ne le devrait. Mais ils ne se plaignaient pas, prenant le mal en bien, finalement.

-PoÔtterrr! Grogna fortement le blond, laissant deviner au Potter avec un grand 'Ô' bien aigu qu'il allait bientôt venir.

Celui-ci –qui savait très bien qu'il risquait de se déverser bientôt aussi– se mit à bouger plus vite et plus fort encore. Le Gryffondor n'aurait pas cru qu'il en aurait été capable, mais il fallait croire que s'envoyer en l'air avec son rival de longue date lui donnait de l'énergie.

-Bordel… Réussit à murmurer Harry, juste avant de râler son plaisir avec puissance, suivit une demie seconde plus tard par Draco qui cria autant.

Le brun s'effondra ensuite sur son amant, se retirant en même temps. Ils se laissèrent glisser contre la pierre, finissant par s'emmêler ensemble au sol. Aucun des deux adolescents ne parla avant un moment, reprenant lentement, mais sûrement, leur souffle respectif.

-Avant que tu ne le demandes… Commença le blond en fixant le mur d'en face. Tu as réussit à me démentir. Il n'en dit pas plus, mais ce fut suffisant pour l'autre garçon, qui était même surpris que le Serpentard lui avoue comme ça.

-Je te l'avais bien dit. Répliqua finalement le Gryffondor, avec un air suffisant.

-Mais je ne l'aie pas crié. Contra Draco en tournant finalement la tête vers lui.

-Je l'aurais deviné même si tu ne me l'avais pas dit. Avec tous les bruits que tu poussais… Le blond lui lança un regard noir, ce qui fit rire son amant. L'attrapeur surprit un sourire étiré ses lèvres au rire clair.

-Tu n'étais pas dans un meilleur état que moi. Lâcha Draco en tapant doucement sur la tête du brun.

-Ouais et bien, moi, au moins, je te le dis. Commença Harry avec un léger sourire. T'es un coup d'enfer.

-Je ne suis pas juste un coup d'enfer. Dit Draco avec un sourire prétentieux.

À cette remarque, les yeux verts d'Harry se posèrent sur les mains pâles du blond.

-En effet. Dit-il en les prenant dans les siennes. Je suis certain que tu es un excellent masseur.

-C'est ce qu'on m'a dit. Répondit le Serpentard, des étoiles pleins les yeux. Harry devina que Malfoy devait avoir les massages en haute estime.

-Alors que dirais-tu de… me prouver que tu es _vraiment_ un bon masseur et que je ne me trompe pas?

* * *

**OoOoOo**

* * *

Un cri de total soulagement s'éleva dans la chambre de Severus Snape. L'homme leva ses deux bras vers son plafond et se mit à baragouiner des remerciements à tout vents.

Pendant un instant, le pauvre professeur de Potions avait cru qu'ils allaient remettre ça. Il n'aurait certainement pas survécu à une autre longue période de bruits répugnants!

Il aurait alors consentit à sortir de son lit terriblement douillet et confortable pour aller virer les deux imbéciles qui lui avait gâché son sommeil. Mais, fort heureusement, il n'avait pas eu à le faire.

Enfin, ses yeux pourraient se fermer, et le silence des cachots l'apporterait dans les bras de Morphée. Tout en soupirant de soulagement, Severus se laissa retomber dans son lit…

Une heure plus tard, il se réveilla en hurlant de terreur. Il avait rêvé… d'_eux_ et ce qu'ils avaient _fais_ dans une certaine _pièce_ quelques temps auparavant. Voila, le directeur des Serpentard était foutu, traumatisé à vie. Comment pourrait-il simplement continuer à être effrayant?

La tête dans un de ses oreillers terriblement mous et emplumés, il soupira de désespoir.

-Pourquoi tant de haine? Pleurnicha t-il. C'est pas comme si tu avais fais quelque chose pour mériter ça! Se gronda t-il lui-même.

En plus d'être foutu et traumatisé, Severus était cinglé. Ouais, complètement barjot! Bordel, il se parlait _tout seul_!

Il devait se ressaisir. Et maintenant! Voyons, il était un Snape. Et un homme dur comme de la pierre! Il ne pouvait tout simplement _pas_ perdre la tête parce que Potter et Draco avait baisé dans ses oreilles! Un frisson de dégoût lui traversa le corps.

Demain, il allait être _horrible _avec Potter. Si, c'était possible qu'il le soit _encore_ plus que d'habitude. Un ricanement maniaque s'échappa de ses lèvres, alors que ses paupières se fermaient.

Finalement, il finit par s'endormir. Et il rêva d'un Harry Potter mourrant de mille et une façons dans d'atroces souffrances.

* * *

**OoOoOo**

* * *

Draco passa une de ses jambes par-dessus les fesses du Gryffindor pour s'installer confortablement sur lui. Harry remua quelques secondes, puis finit par s'immobiliser.

-Ça va, t'es confortable? Demanda le blond en collant ses deux mains ensemble.

-Viii. Souffla le brun. Coucher avec les gens te change, Malfoy! C'est rendu que tu te préoccupes de moi! Nargua gentiment l'attrapeur avec un sourire.

-Je vais te faire un massage, Potter, c'est normal que je souhaite que tu sois confortable. Répliqua le Serpentard en roulant des yeux.

-Ouais, ouais, c'est ça! Assez discutez, relaxe-moi! Lâcha Harry en croisant les bras sous son oreiller du moment. Draco grogna sous l'ordre, mais s'exécuta quand même.

Il posa doucement ses mains sur les épaules du brun, qui eut un sourire juste en sentant les mains du Serpentard.

Lesdites mains parcoururent les larges épaules, puis descendirent sur ses omoplates et continuèrent de plus en plus bas. Draco prenait son temps, parcourant avec lenteur et précision le dos de Potter qui se détendait progressivement, tout en poussant des petits bruits satisfait, qui firent bien plaisir au blond.

Comparé à Harry qui était entrain de s'endormir, Draco réfléchissait. Tout en le massant et le regardant, il se disait que cette soirée était assez bizarre. En partant, l'attrapeur des rouge et or était supposé le démentir en s'envoyant en l'air avec lui. Et c'était tout.

Qu'est qui avait bien pu arriver pour que le Gryffondor se retrouve à ronronner sous ses mains?

Oh, Draco avait été plus que satisfait par son expérience sexuelle avec Potter, mais de là à l'amener dans sa chambre pour faire autre chose que de baiser encore…

De plus, ils étaient sensés être des rivaux. Des rivaux, ça n'était pas _sympa_ ensemble! Ils étaient supposés se balancer des insultes aux visages, et les corps à corps, c'étaient simplement quand ils en venaient aux mains. Pas pour se faire des massages!

Ok, c'était plausible qu'ils couchent ensemble. Une autre sorte de rivalité. Sans que ça en devienne une habitude…

Mais là… _Là_, ça n'allait pas. Quelque chose était _forcément_ arrivé pour que Potter et lui changent _complètement_ d'attitude l'un envers l'autre! Et Draco était déterminé à trouver ce que c'était. Coûte que coûte.

-Oôh, Dracooooo! C'est siiiiii booon! Soupira Harry d'une voix rendue rauque par le sommeil.

Ce qui eut pour effet de faire figer le préfet. Le Gryffondor grogna de frustration, puis tenta de se retourner. Draco réagit et se releva légèrement, le temps que Potter se retrouve dos au matelas. Ensuite, il s'assit sur son bassin et le fixa de ses yeux gris…

Harry se fit la remarque que les yeux de Malfoy tiraient plus sur l'argent, en temps normal. Et il remarqua que c'était parce qu'ils étaient légèrement voilés.

-Tu veux que je te montre quelque chose d'encore plus bon? Lui demanda le Serpentard d'une voix chaude.

Le brun eut à peine le temps d'acquiescer que le blond fondit sur lui. Potter pouvait être certain d'une chose, le sommeil ne serait pas pour bientôt.

Et Malfoy, lui, oublia ce qu'il trouvait _vraiment_ bizarre. De toute manière, il n'avait rien de bizarre. C'était tout à fait normal qu'il soit _autant_ attirer par Harry Potter tout d'un coup, n'est-ce pas?

* * *

**OoOoOo**

* * *

Le matin suivant, dans la Grande Salle, Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter étaient attendus avec une forte impatiente. Surtout par leurs amis respectifs.

Du côté des Serpentard, ils étaient plutôt moqueurs et souriants. Les Gryffondor, eux, étaient verts et traumatisés. Dans le restant de la salle, les réactions étaient assez diverses.

Certains devenaient blêmes juste à entendre les noms des deux garçons, d'autres en avaient pleins d'étoiles dans les yeux.

Le visage de Severus Snape n'avait jamais fait passer autant de sentiments contradictoires sur son visage, ce qui laissait croire qu'il était tout simplement rendu dingue. Ce matin, lors de son réveil, il c'était finalement convaincu que ce n'était qu'un horrible cauchemar. Lorsqu'il avait apprit que ça c'était réellement passé, sa dernière parcelle d'intelligence avait rendu l'âme.

Le cours de Potions des septièmes années risquaient d'être très…_ agréable_. C'est pourquoi quelques élèves de cette année avaient une forte tendance meurtrière, tout d'un coup. Et les couteaux à beurre semblaient être l'arme de torture favorite jusqu'à maintenant.

Un élève de Gryffondor –brun à lunettes- s'était ramassé à l'infirmerie car un Serdaigle avait cru voir entré Harry Potter. Il avait donc balancé au pauvre élève sa fourchette et son couteau à beurre ensorcelé pour que ceux-ci le castre. Heureusement, l'opération avait échoué et le Gryffondor n'était que traumatisé d'avoir failli perdre ses bijoux de famille.

Même Voldemort n'avait jamais réussit à chamboulé autant un petit déjeuner à Poudlard…

* * *

**OoOoOo**

* * *

Ne se doutant nullement de l'ambiance qu'ils avaient créée dans Poudlard, Draco tentait de sortir Harry du lit tout en se préparant. Se peigner d'une main et tirer un Potter qui se tenait avec force aux barreaux du lit de l'autre n'était pas chose aisée.

Quand le blond perdit patience, le Survivant sortit du lit en hurlant au viol. En effet, le Serpentard avait usé d'une illusion fort… déplaisante à voir.

-Qu'est que Parkinson fait en déshabillée rose flash sur moi! Cria d'une voix aigue le pauvre Harry qui essayait avec peine de se débarrasser de ladite Parkinson. Draco rigola un peu avant de la faire disparaître d'un coup de baguette.

-Ton réveille-matin. Répliqua le préfet en souriant moqueusement. Maintenant, tu seras pris avec ce désagréable souvenir le restant de tes jours, comme moi.

-Un réveil plus doux aurait été meilleur pour ma santé mentale… Grogna le brun en avisant ses vêtements, propres, sur un accoudoir.

-T'aurais rêvé longtemps avant que ça arrive. Rigola Draco avant d'ouvrir son armoire.

-Oh, je n'en doute pas. Répondit Harry en prenant ses vêtements. Mais un gars s'essaye.

-Et si tu allais essayer la douche, maintenant? Lança le blond tout en hésitant entre une paire de bas blancs et une autre noire.

-Avec le noir, tu as plus de chances de transpirer. De plus, le blanc donne à tes pieds l'impression de plus respirer. Inventa le brun en prenant la voix d'un professionnel, se méritant une œillade noire –mais amusée- du Serpentard qui le poussa du coude vers la salle de bain. C'est en rigolant et tentant de continuer son petit numéro que la porte se referma derrière lui.

Le blond se surprit ensuite à choisir les bas blancs. Avec un petit sourire aux lèvres, il alla s'asseoir sur le rebord de son lit et les enfila. Quelques secondes plus tard, quelqu'un cogna à la porte.

-C'est qui? Hurla Draco d'une voix impassible.

-Blaiseeeuuh! Lui répondit-on d'une voix enjouée. D'un coup de baguette, le blond déverrouilla la porte et son meilleur ami entra alors qu'il zippait la fermeture éclaire de son pantalon.

-Ça fait une éternité que je ne t'aie pas vu aussi joyeux de si bon matin. Commenta le préfet en jetant un coup d'œil à Blaise. Qu'est qui se passe?

-Il se passe que j'ai presque réussit à tout avouer à Théo, et que j'étais très romantique. Répondit t-il en se laissant tomber sur le lit toujours défait du maître des lieux, sans se soucier de ce qui s'y était produit.

-Presque? Demanda Draco en haussant un sourcil.

-Ouais, on m'a interrompu alors que j'allais lui dire que je l'aimais.

-Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu es de bonne humeur, alors. Dit Draco en passant sa cravate verte et argent par-dessus sa tête.

-Bah la bonne action d'hier matin m'a été redonnée pour ma vengeance… Un petit rire sortit ensuite de la gorge du noir, alors que Draco cessait tout mouvement.

Il était rare que Blaise fasse de bonnes actions. Les seules qu'il faisait, étaient de procurer du plaisir à ses amants. Oh, il lui arrivait d'en faire pour ses amis, mais ce n'était pas vraiment la même chose. Alors que Blaise lui parle d'une bonne action faite hier matin faisait naître en lui un doute.

-Celle qui concerne Potter et moi? Lâcha lentement le blond en se tournant complètement vers son meilleur ami.

-Mmh… ouais, celle-là. Confirma le Serpentard tout en laissant son sourire s'agrandir.

-Donc, ta vengeance est faite contre moi? Le préfet croisa ses bras sur son torse, alors que ses yeux d'argents se plissaient. Parfois, Blaise se disait que Draco était beaucoup trop intelligent. Comment faire durer le suspense alors qu'il découvrait tout trop vite?

-Moui. Mais je n'aie pas fait grand-chose… Au contraire, j'ai juste laissé la chose se produire, tout en m'assurant que personne n'intervienne.

-Quelle _chose_? Souffla le jeune Malfoy en fermant les yeux, connaissant toutefois la réponse. Il restait à savoir comment Blaise était au courant, et ce qu'il voulait dire par _s'assurer que personne n'intervienne_.

-Ta baise avec Potter dans la S.S. Répondit le noir, cachant difficilement son ton amusé.

Les yeux de Draco s'ouvrirent en grand alors qu'il sursautait. Son meilleur ami se mordit violemment la lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher d'éclater de rire face au visage scandalisé et effrayé du blondinet.

-J'ai pas bien compris, n'est-ce pas, Blaise? Le principal concerné ne fut pas surpris d'entendre le ton d'avertissement qu'avait utilisé le préfet en lui parlant. Toutefois, la menace subtile n'avait plus effet sur lui depuis bien trop longtemps.

-Oh non, je crois que tu as très bien entendu. Il se tut un instant, puis reprit en s'empêchant de sourire moqueusement. La chose que je parlais, c'est de ta baise avec Harry Potter dans la Salle Sonorisée.

L'endroit en question était une petite pièce –bien qu'elle porte le nom de 'salle'- qui était bien pratique aux enseignants et préfets qui voulaient rapidement faire passer un message au Collège entier. La couleur des yeux de Malfoy fut une nouvelle fois cachée derrière ses pâles paupières.

Il revoyait parfaitement la scène. Potter et lui, collés tout contre un mur de pierre tout à fait normal. Toutefois, deux imposants loups hurlant à une lune non présente encadraient ledit mur. Le Gryffondor avait ses deux mains contre la pierre alors qu'il avait parlé, et qu'il avait été coupé après qu'il eut dit le mot 'voix'. La pression sur les yeux du blond se resserra alors que la lumière se faisait dans son esprit. Les couleurs qui semblaient danser autour de lui n'étaient pas dues au plaisir qu'il prenait… mais bien aux réseaux multicolores qui gardaient la minuscule salle.

-Qu'est que tu m'as fais? En même temps que Draco posait cette question, Harry sortit de la salle de bain, habillé et les cheveux encore humides. Celui-ci lui lança un regard incrédule.

-Euh, rien… je suis sensé avoir fait quelque chose? Dit-il en terminant d'attacher sa cravate, ne se doutant gère de la présence de Blaise.

-Puisque vous êtes sur le point d'entrer dans une conversation fort en sentiments, je vais vous laisser! Le regard du brun dériva du blond à son meilleur ami. Puis ils retournèrent à leur première fixation, confus. Draco sembla tout de même en grande colère.

-Blaise. Siffla dangereusement le préfet. Tu vas t'asseoir et me dire ce que tu m'as fais hier matin, bordel!

-C'est pas si important, tu…

-NE TE FOUT PAS DE MA GUEULE! Hurla alors Draco, faisant sursauter son amant et son meilleur ami d'un seul coup. Tout dans ma manière de réagir n'était décidément _pas_ un truc que j'aurais fais en étant dans mon état normal!

-J'avoue. Répliqua posément Blaise, savourant pleinement le moment selon Harry – qui ne comprenait toutefois rien du tout.

-Alors? Le Serpentard retrouva de sa patience, mais il ne bernait aucune des deux personnes présentes. Il était toujours aussi énervé.

-Fallait bien que je la teste sur quelqu'un… À cette phrase le corps entier de Draco se figea. Le brun fronça un peut plus les sourcils, mais dit rien alors que Blaise haussait innocemment les épaules.

-C'était donc ça le goût étrange de mon jus de citrouille… Murmura le blond, plus pour lui-même qu'autre chose. Le noir ne fut que rire un peu.

-C'est pas que je ne comprends rien… non, en fait, je ne comprends rien. Qu'est qui se passe? Demanda alors la voix interrogatrice d'Harry qui n'avait pas pipé mot depuis un moment.

Il reçut alors l'attention des deux Serpentard.

-Blaise, je vais régler ton compte plus tard. Et c'est bien parce que tu es mon meilleur ami. Maintenant, fous-le camp. Je vais lui raconter. Je ne crois pas que lui se retienne pour te torturer de toutes les manières possibles.

-Euh, ouais. Je me casse. Je vous revois dans le cours de Potions! Un grognement de Draco lui répondit, alors qu'Harry lui faisait un léger signe de la main sans vraiment s'en apercevoir.

Lorsque le tableau se referma derrière un Blaise plutôt fier de lui –et se préparant mentalement à la revanche de son meilleur ami-, la chambre fut plongée dans le silence. Harry regardait Draco qui lui regardait son tableau avec un œil noir. Il digérait très mal le fait que le noir lui ait fait boire _leur _potion et qu'il avait empêché quiconque de venir déranger Potter et lui pendant leur partie de jambes en l'air dans les oreilles de tout le monde.

-Alors? Demanda le Gryffondor, plus que curieux et impatient de comprendre ce qui venait tout juste de se produire entre les deux Serpentard.

Le préfet tourna lentement la tête vers Harry, sans toutefois ouvrir la bouche. S'il n'avait pas ingurgiter cette foutue potion, hier matin, il n'aurait pas le Survivant dans sa chambre, à le regarder les yeux interrogatifs. _Seulement_ interrogatif. Pas une goutte d'haine ou de méfiance. Rien.

Une main passa alors devant son visage, le faisant cligner plusieurs fois des yeux. Son regard se refit fixe sur Harry, alors qu'il soupirait doucement.

-Viens t'asseoir près du feu. Harry ne se fit pas prier et courut presque jusqu'au divan. Draco, lui, prit son temps.

Un pressentiment lui faisait bien comprendre qu'il ne s'en sortira pas sans perdre de cheveux – _Merde_.

* * *

**OoOoOo**

* * *

-C'est complètement ridicule. Soupira Ginny en levant les yeux au ciel. Ne peux-tu pas simplement accepter le fait qu'une fois dans ta vie, ta lumière ne s'est pas allumée à la vitesse de l'éclair comme le veux ta réputation?

Hermione Granger arrêta subitement de marcher et se retourna brusquement vers la dernière des Weasley.

-Explique-moi pourquoi, alors, je me suis réveillé à cinq heures du matin en hurlant 'ils sont dans la Salle Sonorisée!'? Grogna la préfète.

La bouche de Ginny resta obstinément close. Ses yeux se plissèrent alors qu'elle avisait déjà le sourire victorieux que ferait la bouche de Granger. Alors qu'elle le voyait lentement pointé, son frère lui sauva la mise.

-Parce que la nuit porte conseil? Lâcha Ron en fixant le tableau qui mena aux appartements privés de son pire ennemi.

Il avait à peine écouté la discussion entre les deux jeunes filles. Ce qu'il avait dit était même plus tourné vers lui-même qu'autre chose. Toutefois, il n'eut pas le plaisir de se rappeler ses nombreuses pensées que sa meilleure amie se précipita sur lui, ses yeux noisettes remplies de poignards bien affilées. Ron ferma ses yeux bleus et attendit sans pouvoir rien y changer le déluge qui s'abattrait sur lui dans quelques secondes…

-Tu prends la défense de ta sœur maintenant? Pleurnicha la préfète en chef. Surpris, Ronald en ouvrit tout grand ses yeux et ne put retenir le hoquet lorsqu'il aperçut la mine de sa meilleure amie.

Les deux poings sous le menton, Hermione avait perdu son air féroce et abordait une bouille triste. Le roux fondit en moins de deux devant les yeux larmoyants et les lèvres tremblotantes.

-Non, je suis de tout cœur avec toi, 'Mione chérie. Répondit le Gryffindor en extase devant une Hermione Granger si mignonne.

-Vraiment? Poussa t-elle avec une voix remplie d'espoir et le noisette de son regard brillant maintenant d'étoiles.

-Vraiment. Affirma son meilleur ami qui ne la regardait certainement pas comme un simple ami ne devrait le faire.

Hermione, étant comme elle était, ne le manqua naturellement pas. C'est donc légèrement troublée qu'elle se retourna vivement vers Ginny qui les regardait la bouche pendante.

-Tu vois? Même Ron est d'accord avec moi! Quelque chose ne tourne pas rond dans cette histoire! Déclara t-elle fièrement, brandissant bien haut son poing alors que Ron fronçait les sourcils.

- Mais, mais… ça ne compte pas! S'exclama Ginny. Tu l'as fais gagatiser pour mieux t'en servir! Accusa t-elle ensuite en pointant un doigt sur la fautive.

Hermione prit un air de totale innocence, et Ron se demanda l'espace d'une seconde si elle ne passait pas trop de temps en compagnie de Malfoy… Combien de temps et au nombre de combien s'élevaient les réunions entre les deux préfets en chef de l'école, déjà?

Il n'eut pas le loisir d'approfondir la question, et la brunette n'eut pas le temps de prendre sa défense. Parce qu'ils venaient tout juste d'entendre un bruit sourd s'élever de la chambre de Draco Malfoy.

Le silence s'installa ensuite, brisé seulement par Ron qui gigotait d'un côté et de l'autre.

-Et vous dites qu'il était tout un élément pendant la guerre? Murmura Ginny, amusée.

-Dans l'esquive, j'étais excellent. Grogna le principal concerné en arrêtant soudainement de bouger quelques secondes. Après quoi, il reprit ses mouvements.

La rouquine n'avait visiblement pas l'intention de s'arrêter là, mais Hermione monta brusquement sa main dans les airs pour la faire taire. Les trois Gryffondor tendirent ensuite l'oreille, tout en s'avançant lentement et discrètement vers le tableau. Ils sursautèrent lorsqu'un nouveau bruit sourd s'éleva dans les airs, cette fois-ci provenant directement de l'entrée des appartements.

Et le tableau s'ouvrit, faisant tomber au sol Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs par-dessus l'autre garçon, le regard un peu perdu alors que le blond regardait partout sauf le Gryffondor. C'est ainsi qu'il s'aperçut de la présence des deux Weasley et de Granger.

-Tiens, tes amis sont venus te chercher. Commenta le Serpentard d'une voix indifférente.

Harry se releva à moitié et tourna la tête vers eux. Il rougit légèrement et leur fit un léger signe de la main. Le brun sentit ensuite Draco bouger sous lui. Il s'ôta complètement, le laissant ainsi se relever. En le voyant s'éloigner, il décida de réagir.

-Draco, attends, je –

-On va être en retard. Il vaudrait mieux qu'on ne traîne pas. À plus tard… j'imagine. Et avant même qu'Harry puisse réagir, il avait refermé son tableau.

Tout en soupirant, le jeune homme se leva et croisa les bras sur son torse. Il avança lentement jusqu'à ses amis, fixant le sol avec une telle insistance qu'Hermione devina qu'il était très gêné.

-Ron à tes affaires. Dit-elle en lui souriant gentiment.

-Merci. Souffla Harry alors que son meilleur ami lui tendait ses cahiers.

-Tu sais, Harry, je trouve que Malfoy et toi faites un couple splendide! À la phrase de Ginny, la bouche de Ron s'ouvrit encore alors que le principal concerné virait au rouge pivoine.

-Tu n'as pas un cours dans quelques minutes? Lança Hermione en jetant un regard significatif à la rousse.

-Oh, ce n'est vraiment rien. Je peux enco -

-Non, je ne crois pas. La coupa la brune. File avant que je ne te retire des points.

-Et après elle vient dire qu'elle ne profite pas de son titre. Grogna Ginny. Salut tout le monde! Lança t-elle ensuite avant de se retourner dans un tourbillonnement de mèches rousses.

-On va y aller aussi. Et Hermione passa devant les deux garçons silencieux, en route vers les cachots. Au fait, tu nous raconteras tout à la bibliothèque, Harry.

Le Gryffondor gémit désespérément. La journée allait être longue, très longue…

* * *

**OoOoOo**

* * *

Tout les regards étaient sur lui. Il le sentait. On parlait de lui, de ce qu'il avait fait avec Draco la veille. Il pouvait l'entendre. Harry avait beau se faire tout petit sur sa chaise, rien n'y faisait. Il était le centre d'attention. Le seul qu'on regardait, le seul qui peuplait les conversations. Avec Draco, mais ce traitre n'avait pas pointé le bout de son nez.

-MR.POTTER! Hurla Snape d'une voix presque hystérique. Ledit Potter sursauta sur son banc. Cinq points pour gardez l'attention de toute _ma_ classe sur vous, et cinq de moins pour être assis n'importe comment!

Lentement, Harry se redressa sur sa chaise, surpris par la réaction de son professeur. Le cours de Potions venait tout juste de commencer et Snape lui sautait déjà dessus comme un enragé. Le mot allait parfaitement, d'ailleurs. Avec ses cheveux gras qui faisaient des vagues –qui aurait cru que Snape s'aplatissait habituellement les cheveux?-, ses yeux noirs brillant d'une lueur quelque peu folle et de ses poings qui se crispaient et se décrispaient sans arrêt, Severus Snape avait l'air d'un enragé atteint.

Un petit sourire amusé étira les lèvres du brun. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, par contre, c'est que le professeur arrête de parler pour le fixer avec colère.

-Dix points en moins pour vous être moqué d'un professeur, Mr.Potter. Grogna le Maître de Potions, sous les yeux ébahis des Gryffondor.

-Mais non! Je –

-Et dix autres pour tenir tête à un membre du personnel! Autre chose? Siffla t-il, tout en tentant de supprimer son rictus méprisant.

Alors qu'Harry secouait la tête de gauche à droite, la porte de la classe s'ouvrit à la volée, puis se referma violemment. L'attrapeur des rouge et or tourna tout naturellement la tête vers la source du bruit. Il n'eut le temps que de voir Draco souffler de soulagement contre la porte, les cheveux en bataille et ses vêtements à moitié attachés et déchirés que la voix de Snape lui retombait dessus.

-Potter! Vous voulez peut-être que je vous donne une semaine de retenue pour ne pas vous concentrer sur mon cours? Cette option qui n'intéressait pas du tout le Gryffondor le fit se retourner bien sec sur sa chaise. Ses yeux verts plongèrent dans ceux, noirs, de son pire ennemi encore vivant.

Dans le silence de la salle, on put entendre Draco s'avancer rageusement vers son meilleur ami, qui le fixait avec inquiétude.

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réagir, son _meilleur ami_ lui avait balancé un coup de livre de Potions Avancés en plein visage. Il se retrouva par terre en moins de deux.

-Putain mais tu ne peux donc jamais _réfléchir_ avant d'agir? Siffla t-il entre ses dents serrés, tout en fixant Blaise qui se relevait tant bien que mal en se tenant la mâchoire.

Harry prit la chance de tourner la tête vers la scène, et fut soulagé de voir que Snape était concentrée sur cette dernière… il aurait la paix pour un moment, au moins.

-'Est khoua ton p'oblèm'? Articula le noir avec difficulté, se relevant tant bien que mal.

-C'est quoi mon problème? TU VEUX SAVOIR CE QUE C'EST MON PROBLÈME? Hurla le blond, tout en frappant le bureau de son livre, à quelques centimètres des doigts de Blaise, qui blanchit en se disant que si personne n'arrêtait Draco, il finirait en pâté pour Hippogriffe.

-Et si tu me donnais ton livre, hein? Ensuite, tu t'assieds, te relaxe un peu puis à la fin du cours, on ira prendre un grand bol d'air frais et tu nous raconteras ce qui t'arrive, ok? Avança prudemment Pansy en tendant les mains vers le bouquin.

L'intervention de son amie sembla ramener le blond sur terre, car il promena lentement son regard brillant sur la classe. Il renifla ensuite, conscient de s'être donné en spectacle devant tout le monde. Le préfet se pencha sur Blaise, qui, par réflexe, eut un mouvement de recul. Draco grogna et l'empoigna, avant de le rassoir sur son banc et de faire de même à ses côtés.

-Pardon pour le retard, j'ai eu un… _empêchement_. Souffla le Serpentard pour son professeur, tout en balançant un regard noir à son meilleur ami qui regardait dans le miroir, que Millicent avait fait apparaître pour lui, la marque bleu, rouge et mauve produit par le livre de potions.

-Mmh, ça va aller pour cette fois. Articula Severus en clignant plusieurs des fois des yeux, essayant de se ressaisir. Même s'il était le parrain de Draco Malfoy, il n'avait pas l'habitude de ce comportement, il était donc un peu désorienté. Mais lorsque son regard noir tomba sur un Harry Potter fixant son filleul des questions pleins les yeux, il retrouva ses pleines capacités.

-Mr.Potter! Tonna t-il de sa voix qui se voulait la plus menaçante possible, ce qui réussit à faire sursauter violemment le principal concerné. Peut-être que de voir Draco Malfoy dans un pareil accoutrement vous enflammes (lorsqu'il entendit cela, Draco poussa un couinement horrifié et arracha le miroir des mains de Blaise pour remettre de l'ordre dans sa coiffure et ses vêtements), toutefois je crois que nous avons tous atteint notre limite concernant vos ébats sexuels. Un rictus fier et moqueur étira les traits de Snape lorsqu'il vu la rougeur gagner rapidement les joues du brun.

Et il était quand même fier de voir qu'il n'avait pas perdu toute sa tête, finalement… Il était quand même parvenu à reprendre contenance! Merci à la scène de Draco.

Ce que le professeur manqua, par contre, se fut la réaction de son filleul. Ses yeux s'étaient plissés et ses poings, serrés. Il avait beau avoir reprit un peu de son calme, le commentaire de son parrain avait ravivé la frustration et l'humiliation qu'il avait subit. Car être soumis dans les oreilles de tout le monde, pour un Malfoy, c'était humiliant.

-Bien. Maintenant que le spectacle est finit, je peux commencer mon cours, je suppose? Et sans attendre plus longtemps, Severus se mit à parler. Toutefois, Harry était incapable de se concentrer sur ce qu'il disait. Alors, le plus discrètement possible –Il ne voulait pas avoir _encore_ Snape sur le dos pour rien-, il tourna la tête vers Draco. Celui-ci écoutait d'une oreille, une expression enragé le faisait légèrement frémir, et le brun retient un sourire amusé en voyant l'air quelque peut craintive de Zabini.

Mais on pouvait le comprendre. Ses yeux verts se reportèrent sur le blond. Il devait avouer qu'il était quand même effrayant… et avec ses habits froissés et déchirés –pourquoi n'avait-il pas penser à un petit _reparo_?_-, _on aurait dit qu'il sortait tout droit d'une bagarre. C'était peut-être le cas, d'ailleurs… Draco n'avait rien dit sur sa mésaventure, alors qui pouvait vraiment savoir ce qui c'était passé dans les couloirs? Au moins, il semblait complètement traumatisé, donc, même si c'était quelque chose de sexuel, le préfet n'avait pas aimé. Et c'était bon pour lui, ça.

Pourquoi c'était bon pour lui, d'abord? Ce n'était pas _comme_ s'il s'intéressait à lui! Il était une foutue bombe sexy, certes, il était foutrement bon au pieu, autant en dominant et dominé, certes. Mais c'était tout. Harry s'intéressait à Malfoy juste pour le cul. Quoique… avant la lettre du blond, il n'avait _jamais_ pensé à lui de _cette_ manière! Jamais, vraiment? Non mais, c'est parce que ce que pense son subconscient, ce n'était pas ce que _lui_ pensait vraiment. N'est-ce pas?

-'Mione! Souffla le plus discrètement possible le brun en tournant sa tête vers l'arrière, au risque de se casser le cou, pour regarder sa meilleure amie. Notre subconscient, là, il dit le contraire de ce qu'on pense vraiment, hein?

-Tu te fous de moi, Harry? Répliqua t-elle en le regardant bizarrement. Ton subconscient, c'est toi, abruti! Ce serait vraiment con qu'il dise le contraire de ce que tu penses vraiment.

L'attrapeur soupira, puis se retourna doucement, tout en maugréant. C'était peut-être de la faute à Hermione. Après tout, quand elle s'était mise à parler plus vulgairement –un pote de l'été, mauvaise influence-, il avait commencé à penser à Malfoy différemment. Ça voulait tout dire, non? Pour parler de manière scientifique, il avait été perturbé par les changements engendrés chez sa meilleure amie, miss intelligente et au langage parfait, revenu en miss intelligente et au langage vulgaire. Ça ne pouvait qu'avoir eu des effets néfastes dans son cerveau.

Alors, s'il était attiré par Draco Malfoy, c'était de la faute à Hermione et son changement de comportement. N'y étant pas habitué, une partie de son bon sens s'était flingué. Et voila le nouveau Harry Potter attiré sexuellement –et peut-être un peu plus, allons-y franc jeu, maintenant qu'on connaît la cause- par son rival écolier en chef!

Ses deux perles vertes finirent cachées derrière ses paupières. Tout en se passant la main dans ses cheveux, il murmura un juron et se traita d'idiot. Y'avait pas à dire, il inventait n'importe quoi… Qu'est que ça finirait par lui rapporter, de toute manière? Il faudrait bien qu'il l'assume un jour, alors pourquoi ne pas débuter maintenant? De toute manière, il avait sa chance avec Draco. À moins qu'il n'ait mal interprété ses paroles… mais il avait beau être naïf et con, parfois, il ne l'était pas complètement.

Il se rappelait très bien, d'ailleurs, de ce que Draco lui avait avoué, après qu'il se soit levé brusquement et qu'il ait fait tomber la lampe –qui avait fait tout un vacarme en tombant- à côté de son fauteuil.

-_Tu regrettes déjà?_

_-Putain _toute_ l'école a entendu! On a carrément baisé dans leurs oreilles! _

_-Et tu regrettes. _

_-Oui, bordel! Je regrette de ne pas t'avoir laissé le temps de regarder où nous étions, tu aurais bien reconnu l'endroit! Mais je t'aie sauté dessus comme un enragé!_

_-Oh. Je croyais que… enfin, moi aussi je me dis qu'on aurait pu mieux regarder…_

_-Tu croyais que quoi?_

_-Rien du tout._

_-Draco…_

_-Tu sais, ça me fait vraiment bizarre de t'entendre dire juste mon prénom._

_-N'essaie pas de changer le sujet!_

_-Mais je ne change rien du tout. _

_-Pff. Fait croire ça à quelqu'un d'autre! Maintenant, tu es pris entre le tableau et moi. Et je ne te laisserais pas partir avant que tu me répondes. Tu croyais quoi?_

_-C'est ridicule, Potter. Nous allons être en retard au cours de Potions._

_-Que je sois là ou non, Snape va s'arranger pour me donner une ou des retenues et m'enlever des points, et toi, bah il te fera rien. Répond._

_-J'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi, face cicatrisée. _

_-Oh putain! N'essaie pas de me provoquer, merde! _

_-Je dis que la vérité. _

_-Tu n'es qu'un… Bordel! Ne te laisse pas avoir, Harry… Allez, répond-moi. _

_-Sinon quoi, attrapeur pourri?_

_-Sinon je raconte à tout le monde que tu es un pro pour les massages et que tu donnes des séances gratuites à toutes les filles qui le veulent, tout les soirs. _

_-Tu ferais pas ça…_

_-On pari? _

_-Ok, ok, ça va… je… croyais que tu regrettais d'avoir couché avec moi. _

_-Quoi? Pourquoi je regretterais? _

_-Nous sommes rivaux depuis la deuxième fois qu'on s'est vu et tu m'as toujours détesté. Et d'une seconde à l'autre, tout change et on se retrouve à couché ensemble. Peut-être que c'était un coup de tête ou je sais pas… _

_-_Je _t'aie toujours détesté? Tu m'as jamais détesté toi?_

_-Ouais, bien sûr. _

_-Alors pourquoi tu as pas dit 'on'?_

_-'Me suis trompé…_

_-Oh, recommence pas, Malfoy, merde! Crache le morceau._

_-Depuis un moment, je ne te déteste plus vraiment… ou bien quelques secondes, quand tu me fais royalement chier._

_-Si tu ne me déteste pas vraiment…tu… qu'est que je suis pour toi, alors?_

_-Autre chose, j'imagine._

Et là, le tableau s'était ouvert et ils s'étaient retrouvés dehors. Harry ne doutait pas une seconde que c'était l'œuvre de Draco. Il ne lui avait pas tout dit, et n'avait pas voulu lui en dire plus. Alors il avait ouvert la porte, faute de se faire mal ou de se faire écraser en tombant.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'Hermione, Ron et Ginny ait décidé de venir le chercher? S'ils n'étaient pas venus, Harry aurait eu la chance de tout découvrir d'un coup. Maintenant, il connaîtrait la suite à un autre moment, et jusqu'à ce moment, il souffrirait de ne pas connaître la suite.

-Potter, puisque vos pensées semblent tellement plus intéressante que mon cours, partagez-les donc avec nous. Lança froidement le professeur, avant de s'asseoir à moitié sur son bureau et de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Mmh… je… Harry se tut, ne sachant décidément pas quoi dire. Une rougeur prit place sur ses joues, alors qu'il sentait les regards sur lui. Il gigota sur son siège, mal à l'aise.

-À moins, bien sûr, que Mr. Malfoy y soit en principal personnage. Continua Severus, visiblement amusé de voir le malaise de son élève, qui, naturellement, avait rougit encore plus à cette phrase.

La cloche sonna alors que Draco se levait brusquement de son siège, les yeux plissés de rage. Son parrain venait de dépasser les bornes. Et il allait la sentir passer.

-N'y pense pas. Tu viens dehors, et maintenant. Lança Millicent en rangeant tranquillement ses affaires.

-Oh et tu crois que je vais faire ce que tu me dis? Siffla le blond en tournant son regard métallique vers son amie.

-Bien sûr que si. Répliqua t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, une lueur mauvaise au fond de ses yeux bleus.

-Ouais, d'accord. Grogna le préfet en prenant ses effets et en marchant vers la sortie.

-Mais comment tu fais! S'exclama Pansy, qui était surprise à chaque fois que Draco obéissait à Millicent si facilement.

-J'ai su apprivoiser le dragon qu'il était. Rigola simplement la blonde en partant rejoindre ledit dragon.

Hermione, qui avait tout entendu, se promit de ne pas oublier cela. Elle pourrait tenter de discuter avec Bullstrode, un de ces jours. Après tout, elle, elle avait bien apprivoisé le lion qu'était Harry. Pourquoi ne s'entendrait-elle pas avec la blonde?

Et si Malfoy devait finir avec Harry… Autant bien partir immédiatement le rapprochement entre amis.

* * *

**OoOoOo**

* * *

-Et maintenant, Harry, si tu nous éclairais sur ce qui s'est passé hier soir? Fit doucement Hermione, alors que le trio était installé depuis quelques minutes à une des tables de la bibliothèque.

-Tout le monde sait ce qui s'est passé hier soir… Murmura le brun, en regardant partout sauf ses meilleurs amis, qui roulèrent des yeux d'un même mouvement.

-On te parle du pourquoi Hermione n'a comprit que ce matin où vous étiez et que personne ne soit venu vous interrompre! Tu dois bien avoir une idée de ce qui a empêché tout ça, non? L'attrapeur coula un regard vers Ron.

-C'est de la faute à Zabini. Répondit-il finalement en haussant les épaules.

-Plus clairement, ça donne quoi? Demanda la brune en croisant les bras sur le bureau.

-Il a jeté un sort pour empêcher quiconque de venir nous… déranger. Grogna t-il, sa rancœur pour le Serpentard refaisant surface.

-Pourquoi il a fait ça à son meilleur pote? Demanda le rouquin, surpris.

-Pour se venger. Ils n'ont pas de limite pour se genre de trucs, les Serpentard. Répondit Harry en haussant une nouvelle fois les épaules.

-Se venger de quoi? Continua de questionner Ron, faisant soupirer le brun de frustration.

-J'en sais rien, j'ai pas prit la peine de demander!

-Alors c'est pour ça que je n'aie compris que ce matin… le sort de Zabini a dû être annulé à ce moment. Pensa Hermione tout haut, attirant du même coup l'attention sur elle.

-Et moi qui le trouvait mignon et marrant… Maugréa Harry, s'imaginant battre Blaise à mort.

-Oh, putain, Harry! Tu ne peux pas être attiré par autre chose que des Serpentard! S'exclama le roux en grimaçant.

-Il aime les 'méchants garçons', et la plupart de ceux-là sont à Serpentard. Répondit Hermione en baissant un regard gourmand sur le livre devant elle.

-Mais vous savez le pire? C'est que Zabini et lui ont fait une potion. Et que Zabini le lui a donné, sans qu'il le sache. Après, il lui a dit quelque chose comme; 'Aujourd'hui, tu vas agir comme tu le voudrais vraiment, avec Harry Potter'. Malfoy semblait assez embarrasser lorsqu'il m'a dit cette partie. Je ne sais pas quoi en penser!

-Tu devrais peut-être penser au sens de cette phrase. Moi, je la trouve très explicite. Lui répondit la jeune femme doucement, tout en tentant de ne pas faire dévier ses yeux noisette sur le bouquin. Harry, qui savait qu'Hermione ne lui dirait rien de plus, soupira.

-Tu peux l'ouvrir, 'Mione. Ron et moi, on va s'avancer dans nos devoirs pendant que tu lis. La brunette fit un énorme sourire à Harry avant d'ouvrir précipitamment le livre. Ronald soupira, puis se pencha pour prendre ses affaires.

C'était bien mignon le fait qu'Harry ne voulait pas trop s'étaler, mais le roux pensait qu'ils auraient eu droit à quelques détails croustillants sur Malfoy… Ronald frissonna au double sens de sa phrase. Pour ne pas finir traumatiser, il se mit à penser à Hermione.

Ouais, ce corps-là était beaucoup mieux…

* * *

**OoOoOo**

* * *

Draco se laissa tomber rageusement au pied de l'arbre que lui et ses amis avaient l'habitude de squatter. Lesdits amis s'assirent en cercle autour du blond, qui était tellement en colère qu'il ne le remarqua à peine. Le silence dura quelques minutes, durant lesquelles le préfet maudit des générations et des générations de Snape. Pourquoi? Tout simplement parce qu'il n'avait aucun droit d'humilier autant Harry Potter _et _d'embarquer son propre filleul dans tout ça!

-Tu es amoureux de lui, hein? C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question. Blaise savait aussi que ce n'était pas vraiment une bonne idée de dire ça, mais valait mieux ouvrir les yeux à Draco. Le connaissant, il serait bien capable de nier très longtemps, alors que son amour pour le Survivant serait même visible pour un aveugle.

-Tu trouves pas que tu as assez dis et fais de conneries depuis hier, Zabini? Répondit le blond en lui jetant un regard noir.

-Avant d'embarquer dans ce sujet –car oui, on va y revenir, Dray-, pourquoi tu nous expliquerais pas ce qui s'est passé ce matin? Lança Millicent en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté. Le préfet renifla, puis se cala un peu plus contre l'arbre.

-Je me suis fais agressé. Une bande de filles de troisième année, des Poufsouffles, s'est jeté sur moi en me demandant un autographe, une de Potter, qu'est que ça faisait de se faire prendre par Har – mmh… Enfin. Elles me harcelaient tout en m'arrachant à moitié mes vêtements pour pas que je parte.

-Woah, je ne savais pas que les Poufsouffles pouvaient être aussi sauvages… Murmura Pansy, surprise d'un tel évènement.

-Ouais, j'aurais préféré ne jamais le savoir… Grogna Draco en fixant un point invisible sur le lac.

-T'as eu de la chance que Pansy t'arrête avant que tu dévoiles ça devant tout le monde. Sourit légèrement Théodore, s'attirant quelques secondes le regard de Malfoy qui retourna ensuite sur Pansy.

-Merci, ma belle. Dit-il doucement en encerclant les épaules de la Serpentard. J'ai eu assez d'humiliations pour le reste de l'année.

-C'est rien. C'est fait pour ça les… amis. Sourit un peu tristement Parkinson, qui n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer.

-Bon! Maintenant que tout est dit, tu vas enfin t'avouer que tu es dingue de Potter? Et Blaise venait de relancer la discussion maudite sur le tapis.

Draco fronça les sourcils, légèrement contrarié. Il sentait qu'encore une fois, il perdrait des cheveux…

-C'est pas parce que je le déteste pas que je l'aime, merde! S'exclama un peu trop vivement le blond.

-Ah parce que tu ne le détestes plus? Draco baissa son regard sur Pansy qui le regardait avec un petit rictus amusé. Maugréant, il se détacha d'elle et retourna contre son arbre.

-On te laisse quelques minutes pour réfléchir. On va aller un peu plus loin et quand tu auras pensé cerné ce que tu ressent pour Potter, tu nous appelles.

-Mais je sais déjà ce que je ressens pour Potter! S'exclama le blond en retenant brusquement Théodore qui commençait à se lever après avoir parlé.

-Ah bon? Et si tu nous le disais? Contra Millicent, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-Je… Commença Draco, avant de se laisser retomber par terre. Ça ne vous regarde pas.

-Je vais faire un marché avec toi, Dray. Dit soudainement Blaise en se levant et en marchant vers son meilleur ami.

-Je t'écoute, mais te garanties pas d'accepter. Souffla le blond, légèrement méfiant. Un petit sourire étirait les lèvres du noir, alors qu'il se penchait à son oreille.

-Si tu nous dis sincèrement ce que tu ressens pour Potter, je dis à Théo que je l'aime devant les potes et toi, ok? Le marché de Blaise était intéressant. C'était assez rare de voir un Serpentard faire une déclaration devant d'autres personnes. Ils préféraient plutôt l'intimité.

-Ça marche. Déclara Draco en serrant la main tendue vers lui.

De toute manière, sans ce marché, ses copains auraient finis par lui faire vider son sac. Mais là, il allait s'en sortir avec un bonus.

Blaise se laissa tomber près du préfet, puis fit un discret sourire –légèrement timide, avouons-le- à Théo, qui lui sourit de la même manière.

Le silence suivit ensuite, pendant quelques minutes. Ils fixaient tous Draco, qui lui, regardait le bout de ses souliers, jouant à l'ignorant qui ne sait pas ce que l'on attend de lui.

-Tu comptes parler maintenant ou attendre que l'année se finisse? Lâcha finalement Pansy, exaspérée par la situation.

-Mais je ne sais pas quoi dire! Répliqua le blond, se balançant nerveusement d'avant en arrière.

-Dis-nous ce que tu ressens pour Potter! Grogna encore la demoiselle, tout en croisant les bras sous sa poitrine.

-J'en sais rien. Bouda le préfet en faisant le même geste que son amie avec ses bras.

-Ok, alors on va s'y prendre d'une notre manière. Déclara Millicent en tournant son regard bleu clair sur Théodore. Habituellement, c'était lui qui avait toujours les meilleures idées.

-T'as qu'à répondre sans trop réfléchir aux questions qu'on va te poser. Proposa justement l'adolescent en recevant un sourire satisfait de la blonde assise en face de lui.

-Mmh, mmh. Acquiesça l'héritier Malfoy, sans toutefois sembler vraiment convaincu que se soit une bonne idée. C'est comme ça qu'on réalisait souvent ce que l'on ne voulait pas.

Et ce fut partit.

-Il sent bon?

-Question débile. Bien sûr qu'il sent bon!

-Comment tu te sens avec lui?

-Bien.

-Quel est sa couleur préférée?

-Vert, ses yeux font sa fierté.

-Vous avez baisez combien de fois hier soir?

-BLAISE!

-Bah quoi?

-Quel est la première chose que tu regardes en entrant dans la Grande Salle?

-… Lui.

-C'est qui 'lui'?

-C'est Potter, Pansy!

-Depuis combien de temps sais-tu que tu ne le détestes plus?

-Depuis le milieu de la sixième.

-Woah! Ça fait un moment alors.

-Ouais.

-Pourquoi tu continuais à te batailler avec lui, alors?

-J'avais pas envie de perdre tout contact avec lui. Mais j'étais moins pire qu'avant, non?

-Si, si. Qu'est que tu préfères, physiquement parlant, sur lui?

-J'y passerais des siècles pour me décider.

-Tu l'aimes?

-…

-Dray?

-Oui.

-Oui tu l'aimes?

-T'as dis Dray et j'ai dis oui.

-Putain! Tu l'aimes?

-Qui?

-Fais pas le con…

-Ok… je… mmh… disons que…

-Arrête de tourner autour du pot!

-Merde c'est dur à avouer! J'ai jamais aimer personne avant Harry alors… Mmh…

Voila, c'était dit. Il l'avait avoué, autant à lui-même qu'à ses potes. Il s'était même avoué des petites banalités concernant Harry. Parce qu'il pouvait bien l'appeler ainsi, non? Maintenant que les apparences avaient sautés, aussi bien y aller à fond.

-Alors tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire? Lâcha doucement Théodore.

-Mmh… Parler avec Harry… Murmura faiblement Draco.

-Justement, il vient par-ci en courant. Fit remarquer Blaise. Tout le monde se tourna vers la direction qu'il avait pointée de la tête.

Et, effectivement, on pouvait voir Harry Potter courir comme si sa vie en dépendait vers eux.

-Qu'est ce qui lui court après? Demanda Pansy.

-J'en sait rien. Mais ils hurlent. Commenta Millicent.

-Y'a Harry devant, un autre à quelques mètres derrière, et deux autres –Weasley et Granger- un peu plus loin aussi. Continua Draco en fronçant les sourcils.

-Bah, on a qu'à entendre qu'ils s'approchent pour comprendre quelque chose. Lâcha Blaise. Ils finirent aussi par se lever, histoire de mieux voir ou de bien recevoir.

Et ce qui devait arriver arriva. À une dizaine de mètres d'eux, Harry s'enfargea dans ses propres pieds et s'étala de tout son long par terre. Quelques ricanements sortirent de la bouche des Serpentard – c'était toujours marrant de voir quelqu'un se casser la gueule.

Ensuite, Justin Flich-Fletcher –celui qui courrait après le brun depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes- lui sauta sur le dos en hurlant.

-Ahah! J'te tiens, Potter! J'ne t'savais pas aussi lâche! 'On perd sa baguette pis on sauve, hein?

-Je ne me sauvais pas! Répliqua le Gryffondor en se débattant comme un beau diable.

-Ah nah? Fais croire ça à quelqu'un d'autre! J'suis pas con!

-Ça, ça reste à voir! Et là, surprenant même Hermione et Ron qui s'approchait, l'attrapeur balança comme il put son poing vers l'arrière, et heurta Justin sur le nez. Celui-ci, déstabilisé, ne réagit pas quand Harry le poussa et se libéra de son emprise.

Le brun n'avait jamais été un grand batailleur. Mais ce qu'il avait vu l'avait fait réagir. Draco et ses copains. Il n'avait pas du tout envie de passer pour une chochotte devant lui! Alors, à la place d'attendre Ron, qui aurait ramassé Fletcher, Harry s'en était débarrassé lui-même. Et maintenant, il essayait le plus possible de ne pas laisser voir que sa main le faisait souffrir.

-P'tain Harry tu l'as pas manqué! S'exclama Ron en aidant son meilleur ami à se relever.

-Mais qu'est qui t'as pris! Tu ne fais ja –

-Shuuut! Les Serpentard sont là… Je ne voulais pas qu'il me prenne pour une mauviette. Hermione ne fit que rouler des yeux, avant de les ouvrir en grand.

Harry se retourna brusquement, mais c'était trop tard. Flich-Fletcher venait de le prendre dans ses bras, l'immobilisant. Harry se dit que Fletcher était soit très fort ou bien il était vraiment frêle. Il opta pour la première option.

Quelques secondes plus tard, un liquide froid recouvrit tout son corps. Merde, il était dans l'eau! Aussitôt, il se mit à nager vers la surface – qui n'était qu'à un mètre. Il creva la surface et respira un grand coup, puis toucha son visage. Ses lunettes étaient toujours là. Il sentit ensuite quelqu'un l'empoigner par les épaules. Par réflexe, il se débattit, jusqu'à ce que la personne parle.

-Merde… arrête Potter! C'est moi! Il cessa donc de se débattre et à la place, il enroula ses bras autour des épaules de Draco. Celui-ci le tira hors de l'eau, ayant quand même du mal puisque le Gryffondor était trempé. Le brun décida donc de l'aider en plantant ses pieds dans la terre mouillée.

Après une minute d'effort, il se retrouva assis sur les genoux du blond. Harry resta figé, alors que son regard matait ce qu'il pouvait du corps du Serpentard. Lui aussi, il était mouillé. Et ses vêtements avaient collés contre sa peau…

-Je… suis désolé et… merci de m'avoir sortit de l'eau. Dit-il finalement avant de se relever précipitamment, les joues rouges.

Il détestait ça. Quand il allait faire du cul, y'avait pas plus dégêné que lui. Mais lorsque les sentiments entraient en cause, il retrouvait sa timidité de naissance.

-Pas de problème. Tu m'excuseras une minute, je vais aller achever Fletcher. Et sur ce, Draco se leva et s'éloigna.

À la phrase du blond, Harry avait tourné la tête vers l'action. Il était resté surpris. Ron avait visiblement le nez cassé, et le sang ne cessait de couler alors qu'Hermione lui parlait en lui tenant les épaules. Flich avait tenté de le frapper sur le dos avec ses deux poings, mais Zabini était arrivé et l'avait intercepté en attrapant ses bras, puis en lui donnant un coup de tête violemment. Les deux adolescents étaient tombés sur les fesses, étourdit par le coup. Aussitôt, Théodore Nott s'était jeté à ses côtés en le traitant de cinglé.

-Merci. Lâcha Ron tant bien que mal, tout en levant un regard vers le Serpentard qui lui fit un grand sourire.

-Ce fut… un plaisir! Répliqua t-il en grimaçant, avant que son regard bleu ne tombe sur un Théo inquiet. Quoi?

-J'ai peur que tu finisses dans les pommes… Souffla t-il, incapable de rester insensible à la scène.

-Nah, j'ai mieux à regarder que des pommes. Gloussa le noir, faisant rougir son vis-à-vis, qui se permit de soupirer aussi.

Le brun reporta son attention sur Draco qui venait de se pencher sur Justin et de le prendre par le collet, pour l'amener au niveau de son visage. Ses yeux avait prit la couleur du métal, la preuve qu'il était en colère.

-Je te jure, Fletcher, que si je te vois encore près de Potter ou de ses potes, tu ne vas pas finir dans une infirmerie, mais dans une tombe. Sa voix était froide, mais menaçante. Et bien qu'avec les carrures, on aurait dit que Flich aurait pu casser Draco en deux, Justin ne préféra pas se mesurer à Malfoy. Alors, il acquiesça. Le blond le fixa encore un peu avant de le lâcher. Flich détala comme un lapin.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'il te courrait après comme ça? Demanda une voix féminine qui fit sursauter Harry.

-Oh. Fit-il en reconnaissant Millicent et Pansy. Bah, il m'a fait des avances et je l'aie repoussé v'la cinq jours. Alors l'épisode avec Dra – Malfoy l'a mit hors de lui. Les filles lui firent un sourire, puis Pansy marcha vers le groupe.

-Vous ne semblez pas si terrible que ça. Commenta Millicent sans perdre son sourire.

-Vous non plus. Répliqua le brun en souriant à son tour.

-Bon, tout le monde est là? Demanda Blaise qui était toujours légèrement un peu assommé. C'est un bon moment, Dray?

-Ouais. Juste maintenant, c'est le moment parfait pour que tu fasses ta déclaration. Dit le principal concerné avec un sourire amusé et moqueur.

-Ok! Blaise se tourna vers Théodore, qui n'était vraiment pas à l'aise. Il se relaxa un peu lorsqu'il vit l'air sérieux que venait tout à coup de prendre les yeux noirs. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de te dire pourquoi tu ne serais jamais comme mes autres amants. J'avais été grossièrement interrompu. Coup d'œil noir à Draco et Harry.

-Oh… c'est pour ça qu'il a empêché –

-Oui, c'est pour ça Potter! Tais-toi que je finisse! S'exclama Blaise.

-Désolé… Murmura le brun en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Le noir reporta son attention sur Théodore, qui le fixait, semblant oublier les gens autour d'eux, attendant qu'il continu. Blaise eut un léger sourire. Il en oublia son malaise de se déclarer devant tout plein de monde – y compris des Gryffondor.

-Si tu ne seras jamais comme eux c'est… parce que je t'aime. Souffla doucement Blaise, une main se posant sur la joue de Théodore qui eut un sourire éclatant – ce qui était très rare chez lui.

-Je t'aime aussi. Et sur les paroles de Théodore, ils s'embrassèrent doucement.

-Awwww! Soufflèrent Hermione et Harry d'une même voix, sous le charme de la scène.

Ron et Draco, eux, regardèrent les deux Gryffondor en clignant des yeux. Puis, d'une même voix, soupirèrent de découragement.

Et tout ça se passait sous les regards amusés, mais quelques peu attendris, de Pansy et Millicent.

* * *

**OoOoOo**

* * *

C'était la première fois qu'il craignait autant un dîner. Habituellement, il avait assez hâte qu'Hermione leur dise que c'était l'heure d'aller manger. Mais aujourd'hui, il craignait. Tout à l'heure, Seamus était venu le voir et lui avait dit l'état mental des élèves, et lui avait raconter quelques trucs qui étaient arrivés durant la journée.

-'Mione, t'es certaine que je pourrais pas aller me chercher quelque chose aux cuisines? Redemanda une nouvelle fois Harry d'une petite voix.

-Non. Tu dois assumer ce que tu as fais. Si tu as l'air assez sûr de toi, personne ne va t'approcher. Répliqua une nouvelle fois la brune sans lever les yeux de son livre.

L'attrapeur gémit désespérément avant de se caler dans son divan, souhaitant disparaître dedans. Il fallait qu'il pense à quelque chose d'autre. Il restait encore une heure avant le dîner, valait mieux pas qu'il stresse pendant tout ce temps…

Draco.

La seule mention du prénom fit sourire Harry, qui se détendit quelque peu. Puis il se tendit. Était-ce vraiment une bonne chose? Il était certain que Draco ne l'aimait pas. Il ne le détestait peut-être pas, et il était peut-être autre chose maintenant pour lui, mais ça ne voulait pas dire que le blond était pour autant amoureux de lui.

C'était stupide mais le brun venait tout juste de sentir son cœur se serrer. Comme si cette pensée le blessait.

-'Mioooooneeeeuuh! Gémit le Gryffindor en s'étalant du côté de son ami.

-Non Harry tu vas –

-Je ne veux pas te parler de ça! S'exclama t-il d'une voix légèrement paniquée.

-De quoi alors? Demanda la jeune fille en refermant son livre. Harry regarda autour d'eux, et quand il s'assura que tout le monde était occupé à autre chose, il se pencha à l'oreille de sa meilleure amie.

-J'aimerais que tu m'aides… je ne sais pas comment démêler ce que je ressens. Dit piteusement le Gryffondor.

-C'est simple Harry. Commença doucement Hermione. Tu l'aimes.

* * *

**OoOoOo**

* * *

Draco, de son côté, se foutait carrément de l'état d'âme des gens de l'école. Des accidents, ça arrivait à tout le monde, non? Et puis bordel, comment on pouvait être traumatisé par l'acte sexuel! Personne n'avait jamais regardé de feuilletons pornos? Aussi, ils était deux mecs, et alors? Le monde sorcier acceptait très bien cela! Même que les bisexuels courraient les rues.

Pour ce qui est des petits jeunes… et bien, ils seraient en avance sur leur âge. Quel mal y avait-il à ça?

Voila. Il était arrivé devant les portes. Il ferma une seconde les yeux, tout en se demandant pourquoi il ne s'était pas préparé plus vite pour arriver avec ses potes. Il allait devoir entrer seul… qui sait ce qui allait lui arriver. Oui, au fond de lui, il était inquiet. Mais le blond était tenace, c'était facile de modifier les expressions sur son visage. S'il prenait son air de Prince, personne ne s'en prendrait à lui.

Il empêcherait aussi qu'on touche à Harry! Alors il n'avait qu'à souhaiter que ce dernier ne soit pas encore arrivé, ou sinon qu'il soit bien entouré de ses amis. La dernière option était la plus probable, parce que Granger les faisaient toujours partir à la même heure, et ils arrivaient toujours avec les Serpentard. Soupirant, et ne voulant pas se faire surprendre debout comme un con devant les portes, le préfet les poussa de ses deux bras et pénétra dans la salle.

Des discussions se turent, puis des murmures repartirent, certainement sur son compte. Toutefois Draco les ignora. Il se mit à marcher en direction de sa table, puis, lorsqu'il y fut, il jeta un regard en direction de la table des Gryffondor. Beaucoup le regardait, mais le seul regard qu'il vu, ce fut celui, interrogateur et incertain d'Harry Potter. Le blond lui fit un petit sourire discret, qu'Harry lui rendit doucement.

En se laissant tomber gracieusement sur son banc, le préfet entendit des exclamations et il roula des yeux. Ce que les gens pouvaient être cons parfois… une fille de Serdaigle, qui parlait terriblement fort, était partit du sourire à leur soi-disant mariage. Blaise, en voyant l'air quelque peu incrédule et désespéré de son meilleur ami qui se demandait comment on pouvait tomber aussi bas, lui donna un léger coup dans les côtes.

-Fait un tour de la salle, et dis-toi que c'était deux fois pire ce matin. Lui glissa t-il en souriant, avant de se retourner vers Théo.

Et le blond fit ce que Zabini lui avait proposé. Son regard gris commença à sa gauche, pour terminer à sa droite. À la fin, il cligna des yeux. Putain… il ne voulait pas imaginer comme le petit-déjeuner s'était déroulé! Il ne pouvait pas concevoir non plus que certains aient été traumatisés par ce qu'ils avaient entendus. Ce n'était pas si horrible que ça! À la place, ils auraient tous dû finir complètement excités et –

Non en fait, peut-être que c'était très bien que certains aient finis traumatisés. À vois l'air de ceux qui avait aimé entendre… Draco ne voulait pas imaginer ce qui leur passait par la tête.

Il glissa un regard vers la table des Professeurs, et fut soulagé de voir que McGonagall et Snape –oui, depuis l'humiliation qu'il lui avait fait subir ce matin, c'était Snape- veillaient au grain pour le moindre accident. Draco s'en retrouva légèrement soulagé. Il n'avait rien à craindre… Mais si quelqu'un avait mit du poison quelconque dans la nourriture?

* * *

**OoOoOo**

* * *

Face à face. Un mètre et quatorze centimètres les séparant l'un de l'autre. Aucune réaction, si ce n'était qu'ils louchaient quelque fois sur le corps qu'ils avaient cru bon de mémoriser la nuit précédente.

Leurs amis, accotés sur le mur opposé, discutaient ensemble, de manière décontractée. Comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde. Les autres élèves, eux, n'étaient pas tout à fait d'accord. Ils étaient assez surpris, et jetaient parfois des regards soupçonneux, envieux ou emplies de désir pour les deux… hem, disons, _rivaux_.

Ces deux-là se fixaient depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes, ne sachant visiblement pas comment commencer la conversation. Le matin, ça avait été simple. Ils s'étaient réveillés dans le même lit, et Draco avait tenté de sortir le Gryffondor de force du lit. Dans le parc, le blond avait sortit Harry du lac, mais ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de parler beaucoup.

En faite, le truc qui bouchait Draco, c'était qu'il avait dit au brun qu'il ne le détestait pas et qu'il était _autre chose_ pour lui. Il avait la trouille de la réaction finale du Gryffondor. Harry, lui, se demandait vachement ce qu'était le _autre chose_, mais avait surtout, avant de lui dire ce qu'il avait découvert grâce à Hermione –qu'il l'aimait, donc-, toutefois, il n'avait pas les couilles de le faire.

Et ça se disait Sauveur et Espion-au-Sang-Froid-jamais-égalé?

Finalement, ils se tournèrent le dos et s'éloignèrent vers... quelque part. Poules mouillées.

-Mais-euh! Où croyiez vous allez comme ça? S'exclama Blaise alors qu'il allait repêcher Draco, et Ron, Harry.

-À l'infirmerie. Grogna le brun alors qu'il revenait près du blond et du noir.

-Pourquoi faire? Demanda Ronald en haussant un sourcil.

-Demander un je-ne-sais-quoi qui va me rendre mon courage! Répondit Harry avec Humeur.

-T'en as plus? Continua de demander stupidement le roux.

-Bah nah puisque je suis même pas foutu de dire à l'autre blondinet que je suis dingue de lui! Hurla le brun si fort que tout les amis se turent pour tourner l'attention vers eux.

Et se fut _vraiment_ silencieux. Non mais, Harry Potter venait tout de même d'hurler un truc… bah, un truc qu'il ne criait pas normalement. Il était aussi devenu aussi rouge que Ron lorsqu'il fantasmait sur Hermione, ou comme Ron présentement. Ledit fantasme du roux se retenait d'éclater de rire avec ses deux comparses féminines, tandis que Théo et Blaise tentaient de tirer subtilement Weasley vers le fond pour laisser le champ libre à Harry et Draco. Celui-ci ne savait pas trop comment réagir.

-C'est qui l'autre blondinet? À la phrase du préfet, tout le monde constata à quel point il pouvait être con, parfois.

Mais Harry n'avait pas remarqué ce léger détail, non. En fait si, mais il avait plutôt battit un plan à partir de ça. Draco ne se doutait donc pas qu'il parlait de lui, alors le brun n'aurait qu'à s'inventer un joli petit blondinet quelque part, ailleurs, très loin de Poudlard si possible, duquel il était fou amoureux et avec qui il vivait un amour fou depuis… ce midi. Faudrait peut-être le modifier le plan, parce qu'il ne faisait pas terriblement crédible…

-Potter, si tu nous nies en pleine face, je vais aller le hurler dans la S.S. Lâcha Hermione comme une bombe, bouchant le brun l'espace d'une seconde.

-Ah ouais? Répliqua t-il en regardant méchamment sa meilleure amie.

-Ouais. Fit-elle en haussant ses sourcils, signe de provocation.

-Et bah si tu fais ça je… je… vais dire à Ron que t'es amoureuse de lui!

Deuxième bourde en moins de cinq minutes pour Harry Potter, yeah.

-Dis-moi que tu ne viens pas de dire ça. Murmura la brune en cachant son visage pivoine derrière ses mains, alors que Ron ouvrait et refermait stupidement la bouche en balançant son regard bleu sur ses deux meilleurs amis.

-Oops… Ne put que dire le Gryffondor, en se dandinant nerveusement sur ses pieds.

-Draco? Dit doucement Hermione en levant ses yeux noisette sur le principal concerné.

-Oui? Demanda celui-ci, un peu surprit, en même tant qu'Harry blanchissait.

-C'est toi 'l'autre blondinet'.

-Gnn? Fut la demande de confirmation très intellect dudit blondinet.

-Le blondinet dont Harry est dingue. C'est toi.

-MEILLEURE AMIE INDIGNE! S'écria le brun d'une voix très aigue et très pénible pour les oreilles. D'ailleurs, Pansy avait bouché les siennes, préférant se perforer les tympans avec ses ongles manucurés que de devoir endurer pareil cri.

-T'es mieux, peut-être?

-MOI, au moins, j'étais CERTAIN que le gars que t'aime, T'AIMAIS AUSSI! Continua l'attrapeur, toujours aussi outré et désespéré.

-Et qu'est qui te dit que Draco ne t'aime pas aussi?

-Bah euh… c'est bah… ben… bon… Ouais, le Potter était bouche bée. Jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve LA réplique. Ça serait trop beau pour être vrai. Fit-il avant de croiser les bras sur son torse et se mettre à fixer le sol comme si c'était la huitième merveille du monde. Ce qui n'était naturellement pas le cas. La huitième merveille du monde, c'était Draco Malfoy. Alors pourquoi ne le regardait-il pas? Parce qu'il était entrain de danser la macaréna. À question stupide, réponse tout aussi stupide.

-Ron, Dray, je crois qu'il est maintenant le temps que vous réagissiez. Proposa Millicent avec un sourire amusé.

-Je rêve. Y'a pas d'autre option possible. Quelqu'un me pince? Fut la réaction de Ron. Hermione se permit un petit rire avant de lui dire qu'il ne rêvait pas. Alors Ron l'empoigna par la main et ils disparurent.

-Ouvre la porte derrière toi, Harry, et entre. Je suis juste derrière. Par mesure d'espoir minime, le brun se jeta carrément sur ladite porte et passa proche de se casser deux doigts avant de réussir à tourner la poignée.

Ricanements collectifs du côté des Serpentard qui commencèrent lentement à s'éloigner pendant que Draco refermait la porte derrière eux.

-Dis-moi le. Demanda le blond, presque timidement, au Gryffondor qui releva la tête, littéralement intimidé.

-De quoi? Osa t-il demander d'une petite voix.

-Merde, Potter, arrête ça!

-Arrêter quoi?

-D'être aussi coincé! Tu ne l'étais pas une miette hier, et aujourd'hui, tu l'es autant que –

-Pas besoin d'exemple, merci. Et je fais mon coincé avec toi, si je le veux! Comment veux-tu que je réagisse, hein?

-En me le disant franchement pour que je te réponde et qu'ensuite on fasse pleins de supers trucs pour fêter notre mise ensemble! S'emporta Draco, clouant sec le bec du Harry qui claqua dudit bec sans savoir comment réagir.

-Tu veux dire que –

-Je veux rien dire du tout!

-Et pourquoi, en me voyant ramer comme un con, tu ferais pas les premiers pas, toi?

-Parce que je les aie toujours fais. Pour ma première relation sérieuse –et durable au possible, bordel-, j'aimerais que ça se passe différemment. Mais juste pour le début. Draco décida, en voyant qu'il avait encore une fois bouché son vis-à-vis, de se taire et d'attendre une réaction de sa part.

Les paroles du préfet faisaient lentement –mais sûrement- son passage dans le cerveau –au bord du court-circuit- d'Harry. Il avait peine à le croire. Tout cela était vraiment réel? Même si c'était trop beau pour être vrai, c'était vrai? Un tilt résonna bien fort dans la tête du brun qui décida qu'il avait assez fait sa mauviette. Draco vit le changement aussitôt et jubila intérieurement. Le truc sérieux pouvait commencer!

-Alors je vais te partager mon quelque chose de sérieux. La phrase était assez bizarre, mais à cet instant, tout ce qui ne concernait pas l'amour était d'une banalité sans importante pour le blond. Et non, il ne virait pas Poufsouffle, Salazar l'en garde.

-Mmh? Répliqua Draco pour la forme.

-Je t'aime, et ça, pour une putain de longue durée. Un petit sourire niais –non, il ne virait toujours pas Poufsouffle- se dessina sur les lèvres du Serpentard. Le cœur d'Harry en manqua un battement, car pour la première fois tandis qu'il regardait Draco, il avait pensé _mignon_ ou lieu de _bandant _ou _trop sexy pour être légal, duh._ Et, pour sa santé, il valait mieux qu'il garde ça pour lui. Il n'était pas assez fou pour le dire haut et fort. Il serait mort avant de pouvoir dire autre chose.

-Je t'aime aussi, Harry. Répliqua délicieusement –pour le brun, en tous cas- le Serpentard.

Un nouveau tilt, à la vue du sourire changeant de Draco, se fit dans la tête du brun. Maintenant, la théorie était terminée. Fallait passer à la pratique.

Et ils passèrent à la pratique.

* * *

**OoOoOo**

* * *

Traumatisme crânien, saignement de nez, bavage intensif, évanouissements, matage intensif, infarctus, pleurs, soupirs de toutes sortes, jalousie, amusement, colère, joie…

Tout passa dans la Grande Salle le lendemain matin, lorsque Harry Potter était entré dans la place, se dirigeant aussitôt vers la table des Serpentard pour s'asseoir sur le sien avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

La réaction qui restera sûrement gravé dans les mémoires bien longtemps, resta celle de Severus Snape. Un sanglot épouvantable l'avait prit devant tout le monde alors qu'il avait réalisé qu'il devrait endurer Potter à Noël.

* * *

**_The End_**

**_

* * *

_**

C'était mon One-Shot... Waw, je suis heureuse de le publier, enfin.

Et j'espère que vous, vous avez aimé

N'hésitez pas à cliquez Vous-Savez-Où!

_Slithy_


End file.
